The Dean
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS. 6x01 de "The nanny" retravaillé à la sauce Huddy. House et Cuddy ont été invités sur un yacht par un riche donateur et sa fille, mais rien ne se déroulera correctement...


_Mandie est fort heureuse aussi. Même plus qu'heureuse. Depuis ce matin, Mandie saute partout. Mandie a envie d'exploser les tympans de tout le monde. Mandie danse sans cesse. Mandie ne tient plus en place. Mandie est une vraie hystérique. Mandie en vient carrément à parler d'elle à la troisième personne du singulier (vous avez de la chance, les habitants du cerveau de Mandie auraient pu désirer s'exprimer et vouloir user du pluriel, mais ils semblent lui avoir laisser un peu de répit en se disant que vu son état, pas besoin d'eux pour la rendre pire encore). Bref, Mandie elle est contente parce qu'on a enfin la date à laquelle notre cher Hugh sera à Paris. YOUPIDOUUUUUUUUUU :D Le jour de sa fête en plus, on peut pas faire mieux !  
Du coup, Mandie a décidé que, pour fêter ça, elle posterait quelque chose. C'était soit un OS triste, soit un OS mignon (enfin, dans le genre), soit celui-ça. Et sachant que Mandie risque de voir l'une de ses esclaves pendant le concert, elle a décidé de mettre en ligne celui-là, puisqu'elle l'avait écrit à la demande de son esclave.  
Tout le monde connaît "Une nounou d'enfer" (ou de son vrai nom, "The Nanny"). On se souvient tous de cette série, avec les répliques cultes de Fran, Maxwell, Niles, C.C, ... . Et bien, à la demande de son esclave, Mandie a réécrit l'un des épisodes. Le premier de la saison, "**De joyeux naufragés**". A vous de chercher par vous-même à quel scénario cela correspond !_

_Du coup, pour la compréhension de cet OS, il ne se place pas dans une saison particulière. Hormis le fait qu'House et Cuddy ne sont pas ensemble, et qu'elle n'a pas adopté Rachel. Sinon, rien de plus compliqué !_

_Allez, Mandie ne vous retient guère plus __longtemps et vous laisse lire cet OS. Et Mandie vous retrouvera bientôt.  
See ya people !_

* * *

_**The Dean.**_

Les mains sur la balustrade du pont, les cheveux au vent, elle se demandait une fois de plus ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter une telle chose. Un petit coup d'oeil sur la droite, et elle remarqua son Diagnosticien, en pleine discussion avec une blonde platine, une gigantesque poitrine sur pattes. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle laissée entrainer dans tout ça ?

Tout avait commencé quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'un de ses donateurs lui avait proposé un petit tour en bateau sur la côte. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser, sachant que cette petite ballade s'achèverait par un don assez conséquent pour le PPTH. Et, tout juste avait-elle accepté la proposition, que la fille de Monsieur Schmit était entrée précipitamment dans le bureau de la Doyenne, annonçant à son père qu'elle désirait à tout prix montrer à l'un des médecins de l'hôpital le yacht dont ils étaient propriétaires. Et voilà qu'à présent, elle se retrouvait seule sur le pont supérieure, à fixer l'océan tandis que son employé fricotait avec cette gamine si superficielle. Rêvait-elle, ou venait-eme de déposer un baiser bien trop près de ses lèvres ?

Elle détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur l'eau limpide qui s'étendait devant et autour d'elle. Sa prise se referma sur le tube de métal, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Pas question de supporter une seule seconde de plus une vision aussi détestable. Et dire que, qui plus est, son donateur âgé de la bonne cinquantaine passée, demeurait en cabine, trop occupé à faire elle-ne-savait-quoi, la laissant seule avec House et cette Mindy.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, ses jambes dépassant dans le vide, éclaboussée de temps à autre par les remous provoqués le sillage du bateau. Lunettes de soleil vissés sur le nez, elle laissa ses boucles retomber en cascade dans son dos, rejeta un peu la tête en arrière, et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Alors qu'elle se délectait autant que possible de l'instant, un pas marqué s'approcha d'elle, la faisant brusquement sursauter. Elle se releva promptement, croisant le regard de l'individu qui se tenait devant elle.

**- Ne prenez pas trop le soleil Cuddy, vous risquez de faire sortir davantage les tâches de vieillesse sur votre visage**, la taquina ce dernier.

Elle le fusilla du regard, et lui tourna le dos. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi salopard avec elle ? Ne pouvait-il pas se montrer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, un tant soit peu sympathique ?

**- Allez retrouver votre pouffe House**, siffla-t-elle. **Et laissez moi tranquille.  
- Hey, c'est pas ma faute si on m'a invité moi aussi sur ce bateau ! **Se défendit-il faussement, avant de faire un pas vers elle. **En plus, vous avez ruiné tout le fun en refusant de vous mettre en bikini.**

Elle lui lança un nouveau regard noir, et souffla un bon coup, d'exaspération.

**- Vous êtes insupportable**, cracha-t-elle. **Cela vous est impossible de vous montrer gentil avec moi ? C'est trop vous demander ? Je ne demande pas la lune merde !**

Il ne chercha pas même à lui fournir une quelconque réponse, et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Les membres de la jeune femme ne réagissaient plus aux stimuli qu'envoyaient son cerveau, elle était totalement paralysée. La seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire fut d'approfondir le baiser, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, et ils vinrent à manquer d'air, ce qui les obligea à se séparer. Un bref regard échangé et déjà il s'éloignait, la laissant à nouveau seule, le dos contre la barricade tandis qu'elle essayait de rassembler ses esprits. Elle glissa un doigt sur ses lèvres, les yeux clos, comme pour raviver les souvenirs récents et l'impression délicieuse des deux bouts de chaire qui s'étaient retrouvés scellés aux siennes.

De son côté, il avait rejoint l'autre côté du yacht, afin de se servir un verre de scotch. Le liquide ambré dévala sa gorge à une vitesse vertigineuse, refroidissant tout sur son passage. Bon sang, il ne savait pas même ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il embrasse Cuddy, _SA_ patronne ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, il avait une touche plus qu'évidente avec Mindy, alors pourquoi s'était-il mis dans le pétrin en unissant sa bouche à celle qui signait ses bulletins de paye en fin de mois ?

La blonde platine ne quittait pas un seul instant son ennemi des yeux. Cette brunette avait la quarantaine d'après son père, alors comment se permettait-elle de rivaliser avec une jeune femme aussi jeune et fringuante qu'elle ? D'un pas décidé, Mindy s'approcha de la Doyenne, un sourire mutin plaqué sur les lèvres. Depuis toute petite, elle était toujours parvenue à ses fins, et ce n'était surement pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait. Elle fit donc mine de ne pas l'apercevoir et une fois à sa hauteur, prétexta trébucher. Lisa s'étant alors penchée pour observer un banc de poissons nager juste devant elle, elle n'eut pas à temps le réflexe de se rattraper à la barre, et effectua un plongeon forcé, sous le regard amusé de la petite peste qui s'empressa de prendre ses jambes à son cou sitôt Cuddy passée par dessus bord.

**- A l'aide ! Aidez moi ! **S'exclama cette dernière en maintenant autant que possible la tête hors de l'eau tandis que les vagues l'éloignaient chaque instant un peu plus de l'embarcation.

Son verre à la main, le Diagnosticien avait décidé de rejoindre l'avant du bateau, quitte à affronter le courroux de sa patronne s'il le fallait. Après tout, il devait assumer ses actes, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Mais à sa grande surprise il ne la vit pas sur le pont, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une faible voix parvint à ses oreilles. Il s'avança aussitôt sur le bord du yacht, et ne tarda pas à remarquer la silhouette de Cuddy au beau milieu des eaux. Ni une ni deux, sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus, il jeta son verre au sol, sauta à l'eau, effectuant tant bien que mal des mouvements de natation dans l'eau fraîche afin de la rejoindre, elle qui semblait de plus en plus en difficulté. Il nagea comme il le pouvait jusqu'à elle, la maintenant comme il pouvait en partie hors de l'eau. Elle s'accrocha à son cou autant que possible, tandis que l'eau les éloignait de l'embarcation à chaque nouvelle vague.

La houle rejeta deux corps sur une étendue de sable fin, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Elle ouvrit les yeux la première, réalisant rapidement que quelque chose clochait lorsque l'eau chatouilla sa peau. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, et elle fouilla les alentours du regard. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette de son employé, et se précipita promptement à ses côtés.

Là, remarquant que ses yeux demeuraient clos, elle souleva précautionneusement, et commença à claquer ses joues, espérant le faire réagir rapidement.

**- House, ouvrez les yeux, House ! **Hurla-t-elle, le souffle court et l'angoisse commençant à lui tordre l'estomac. **Réveillez-vous, réveillez vous !  
- Mais vous me faîtes mal Cuddy ! **Grogna-t-il avant d'afficher un large sourire lorsqu'elle l'enlaça, la tête du Diagnosticien trouvant directement sa place contre la poitrine trempée de sa supérieure.

Elle soupira enfin rassurée, mais finit par lâcher le médecin en constatant les gestes qu'elle venait de faire. Mais bon sang, qu'allait-il penser à présent ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il se retint à elle, essayant de se relever avec son aide, sa canne étant malheureusement restée sur le bateau. Une fois sur pied, il plongea un instant son regard dans le sien, comme rassuré qu'elle n'ait rien, et qu'ils aient échoués ensemble sur la terre ferme.

**- C'est un miracle que nous n'ayons pas coulé**, fit-il en observant les alentours.  
**- Je sais oui**, avoua-t-elle.  
**- Mais vous c'est normal, entre votre fessier rebondi et votre soutien-gorge rembourrés, ça fait flotteur**, se moqua-t-il avant de se recevoir un coup de coude dans le torse.  
**- Où est-ce que nous sommes ? **Enchaîna-t-elle tandis qu'elle effectuait quelques pas sur le sable chaud, son short et son débardeur lui collant à la peau.  
**- J'n'en sais rien**, déclara House en boitant à ses côtés, grimaçant chaque fois que sa jambe meurtrie s'enfonçait un peu trop dans le sablon. **Les jumelles vont bien ?  
- Oui**, assura-t-elle en roulant des yeux. **Et votre pénis ?  
- Il va bien, vous pouvez même regarder, il est entier ! **Se vanta-t-il alors en indiquant avec ses doigts son entrejambe. **Tout comme moi. Enfin presque, j'ai laissé ma canne sur le yatch.**

Elle laissa échapper un léger sourire, sa main posée sur l'avant-bras du Diagnosticien. Elle n'en revenait pas, il s'était littéralement jeté à l'eau pour essayer de la secourir, lui le boiteux sans cœur ! Finalement, ce baiser échangé un peu plus tôt signifiait peut-être quelque chose pour lui...

**- On est seuls sur une île déserte**, fit-elle remarquer, la panique commençant peu à peu à s'emparer d'elle à mesure qu'elle réalisait pleinement l'ampleur de la situation.

Il se plaça devant elle, s'appuyant comme il pouvait sur sa jambe gauche. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, l'obligeant ainsi à le fixer.

**- On se calme Cuddy, on se calme ! **S'exclama-t-il en la secouant un peu. **On ne sait rien de cette île, alors on a plutôt intérêt à faire un petit tour dans les environs, on finira bien par trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.**

Elle acquiesça, et plaça instinctivement son bras autour de House, afin de lui permettre d'avancer plus facilement sans le soutien habituel de sa canne chérie. Il la gratifia d'un simple sourire, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

Finalement, ils réunirent leurs efforts afin de construire un abri fait de feuilles de palmier et autres branchages. Laissant son employé reposer un peu sa jambe, Cuddy partit à la recherche de baies et fruits, si possible non toxiques. Elle regagna leur petit coin les bras chargés de mets, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua les bras saillants de l'homme luire au soleil. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait être musclé !

Les moustiques la dévoraient, son corps tout entier la démangeait. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient bien se trouver, et les chances que quelqu'un les découvre étaient minces. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, de fines larmes dévalèrent ses joues, en silence. Toutefois, cela n'échappa pas à House, qui s'approcha d'elle et enroula maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle. Sans plus attendre, elle vint se blottir contre lui, ayant tant besoin du réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

**- C'est rien Cuddy, c'est rien**, promit-il à demi-mots. **Par contre, il va falloir entretenir le feu toute la nuit, on va avoir besoin de davantage de bois.**

Elle acquiesça timidement, se dégageant de sa prise. Elle le savait peu doué en matière de réconfort, mais ce n'était rien, cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle s'éloigna un peu, remarquant alors qu'il ne quittait pas un seul instant des yeux tandis qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser les brindilles. Elle ferma les yeux en l'entendant s'approcher, et sourit grandement lorsqu'il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, scellant ses lèvres à ceux de l'homme. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent, laissant leurs langues se retrouver et s'unirent en un ballet effréné.

D'un commun accord silencieux, ils s'allongèrent sur le sable, ne se détachant pas même d'un petit centimètre. Puis House glissa sa bouche le long de la jugulaire de son amante, qui elle laissait glisser ses mains sur l'échine de celui-ci. Ils prenaient leurs temps, profitant d'être les seuls sur cette île déserte.

**- Aie, quelque chose m'a mordu ! **S'exclama House, surpris.  
**- Excusez-moi... **Gloussa Cuddy.  
**- Non Cuddles, je suis très sérieux, quelque chose vient de me mordre** assura-t-il en se rasseyant tant bien que mal.  
**- Moi je suis allongée sur une étoile de mer, et je ne me plains pas**, le taquina-t-elle en retour, un large sourire fendant son adorable visage. **Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste une petite morsure...**

Elle repartit alors à la conquête de sa peau, baisant chaque partie de son visage à laquelle elle avait accès. Ce n'était certes pas dans ses habitudes de se comporter de la sorte, mais de toute façon, personne ne pouvait les voir, et si elle devait finir sa vie prématurément loin de tout, autant en profiter un peu.

**- Pourtant, j'ai une moitié du corps tout engourdi**, fit-il remarquer, attirant alors grandement l'attention de sa partenaire.  
**- Oh mon dieu, quelle moitié ? **S'inquiéta-t-elle brusquement.  
**- En dessous de la taille... **Souffla-t-il avant de se laisser retomber dans les bras de la jeune femme, lassé de se retenir à l'aide de ses bras, et l'idée d'avoir sa tête contre la poitrine de sa Boss étant bien trop alléchante pour ne pas tenter l'expérience à nouveau.

Elle devait se montrer professionnaliste, et prendre soin de lui si elle voulait qu'il puisse récupérer rapidement. Elle le tira donc comme elle put jusqu'à un rocher, où elle l'aida à appuyer son dos, le maintenant alors dans une position semi-assise. Avec un bout de sa chemise qu'elle avait déchiré, elle épongeait son visage couvert de sueur, demeurant penchée au dessus de lui, ses yeux trahissant l'anxiété qu'elle éprouvait.

**- Restez éveillé House, restez éveillé**, l'implora-t-elle. **Ne perdez pas conscience, je vous en prie. Sinon, vous pourrez compté sur moi pour ne plus jamais vous laisser une seule seconde de répit et vous faire crouler sous les consultations !**

Il hocha faiblement la tête, se sentant vaseux. Il croisa l'espace d'un instant le regard de la Doyenne, mais referma rapidement les yeux, épuisé.

**- Je vais devoir aspirer le poison**, l'informa-t-elle en essuyant son front avec des gestes emplis d'une douceur dont il ne l'avait jamais vu faire autant preuve. **Vous devez me faire confiance, d'accord ?**

Sur ce, elle se baissa vers la partie inférieure de son corps, remarquant bien vite la morsure à l'origine de ses maux. A genoux, elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la piqûre, approchant son visage et s'apprêtant à aspirer le venin.

**- Faîtes attention, n'avalez pas, ça pourrait vous tuer... **La prévint-il faiblement, luttant contre l'inconscience qui le guettait.

Elle releva la tête, le rassurant d'un simple sourire, avant de se remettre à la tâche et de recracher le liquide.

Finalement, quelques heures plus tard, il avait fini par retrouver le plein usage de son corps, et avec l'aide de Cuddy, il effectua quelques pas pour faire travailler ses jambes. Un bras autour de ses épaules, il avançait en se servant de son soutien, tout en profitant de la fantastique vue qu'il avait sur sa poitrine.

Le soir commençait à tomber, le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon. Elle rajouta quelques branches dans le feu, et vint s'allonger aux côtés du Néphrologue déjà endormi, et se risqua à prendre son bras, se blottissant tout contre lui. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent instantanément, comme par réflexe. Leur nuit fut relativement courte, mais leur apporta un repos suffisant. Le matin venu, ils se régalèrent de morceaux d'ananas frais, les empreintes digitales de Greg glissaient sur la peau soyeuse de la jeune femme. Et puis, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et il l'allongea sur le sable, plaçant possessivement sa main sur le ventre de celle-ci tandis qu'il basculait au dessus d'elle.

**- House, j'ai eu si peur... **Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. **J'ai bien failli vous perdre...  
- Non, vous ne me perdrez jamais**, promit-il en ancrant son regard au sien. **Vous vous ennuieriez bien trop sans ma présence !**

Elle le fit taire en raccrochant sa bouche à la sienne, tandis qu'ils caressaient chaque parcelle de peau qui leur était accessible. Ils se redécouvraient comme pour la première fois, comme une vingtaine d'années auparavant lorsqu'ils étaient encore à la faculté d'Ann Arbor dans le Michigan. Les doigts du médecin s'attardèrent sur le bouton du short qu'elle portait, avant de faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses cuisses fuselées. Elle entreprit de le débarrasser de son pantalon, avant qu'ensemble ils ne retirent le haut de l'autre. En sous-vêtements l'un devant l'autre, ils étaient plus fragiles que jamais, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à leurs yeux. Plus rien n'existait, hormis eux et leurs cœurs qui battaient à une vitesse folle dans leurs bustes respectifs.

Boxer et string furent bientôt de trop, et rejoignirent le reste de leurs vêtements. Nus l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, comme si bientôt le monde s'arrêterait de tourner. Elle finit par le faire basculer sous elle et, affichant une moue mutine, elle glissa le long de son membre dressé, les yeux clos et de petits gémissements s'échappant de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle entama une série de mouvements lents sur lui, qui n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde pour plaquer ses mains sur ce fessier qu'il convoitait depuis bien longtemps.

Ses seins parfaitement ronds frottaient contre le torse du Diagnosticien, attisant plus encore leur désir. Ils ne cherchaient pas même à retenir leurs cris de plaisir, se fichant de tout. Et puis, qui pourrait leur reprocher quoi que ce soit, hum ?

Durant de longues minutes, il n'accentua pas ses mouvements, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en elle. Puis, une fois certain qu'elle s'était totalement acclimatée, il accéléra la cadence de ses va-et-viens, maintenant le bassin de celle-ci contre le sien. A chaque fois, il s'enfonçait un peu plus en elle, butant dès que possible contre ses parois. Elle gémissait chaque instant un peu plus, pour le plus grand régal de son amant. Il se sentait pulser en elle, elle se refermait autour de lui.

Les muscles de la jeune femme se contractèrent comme jamais, et elle se sentit partir. Le septième ciel l'accueillait, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment déjà, elle devait le reconnaître. House ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre, éjaculant longuement en elle avant qu'ils ne retombent l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle.

**- Wow... **Siffla-t-elle avant d'apposer une fois de plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, ravie qu'il réponde aussi vite à son baiser.  
**- Ouais, wow**, répéta-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle.

Elle caressait tendrement son visage, son corps nu tout à découvert. Il effleurait sa peau sans empressement, se délectant simplement des sensations délicates qui se dégageaient de ce simple contact.

**- House... Pourquoi avoir plongé me chercher ? **Demanda-t-elle enfin, en appui sur ses avant-bras pour le fixer sans problème.  
**- On doit vraiment parler de ça maintenant ? **Gémit-il faussement.  
**- Au choix**, ironisa-t-elle. **C'est soit ça, soit pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé sur le bateau.**

Il roula des yeux, et l'allongea à nouveau afin de la faire taire en la câlinant. Bien sûr elle n'était pas dupe, et la stratégie du médecin ne lui échappa pas. Pourtant, elle ne le retint pas, appréciant le comportement qu'il adoptait avec elle.

**- J'aimerai une réponse House... **Souffla-t-elle en se frottant à lui.  
**- J'ai plongé parce que j'ai compris que si je ne vous sauvais pas, je serai forcé de faire mes consultations**, plaisanta-t-il avant de se faire pincer le bras. **Hey, vilaine ! Bon très bien, je vais dire la vérité. C'est parce que j'allais regretter votre cul proéminent et les jumelles. Ravie ?**

Elle rit de bon cœur, radieuse. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage, quelque chose dont il ne s'était bizarrement jamais lassé contrairement aux autres femmes qu'il avait connu.

**- Quelle garce**, finit-elle par cracher.  
**- Qui ? **S'étonna-t-il.  
**- Cette Mindy. C'est elle qui m'a fait passer par dessus bord**, l'informa-t-elle.  
**- Mais pourquoi elle aurait fait une telle chose ?  
- Aucune idée.**

Il réfléchit un instant, avant que la réponse ne retentisse dans son esprit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

**- Finalement, je crois savoir pourquoi... **Avoua-t-il, ce qui attira l'attention de Lisa.  
**- Alors ?  
- Elle n'a pas arrêté de me faire du charme depuis qu'elle m'a rencontré**, déclara-t-il. **Sur le yacht, c'est presque devenu du rentre-dedans. Et je crois qu'elle n'a pas forcément apprécié que je vous embrasse...**

Elle releva les yeux, son pouce redessinant les traits de l'homme. Alors cette gosse pourrie gâtée serait jalouse d'elle, Lisa Cuddy, la quarantenaire qui n'avait qu'un semblant de vie en dehors du boulot ?

**- C'est tout de même une réaction excessive pour un simple baiser ! **S'exclama Cuddy en replaçant ses boucles brunes hors de son visage.  
**- La jalousie ne se contrôle pas Cuddles, vous devriez le savoir !**

Elle lui adressa une grimace, et fit mine de lui tourner le dos. Il s'approcha davantage d'elle, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, et vint appuyer son menton sur son épaule, tout en déposant de légers baisers dans sa nuque.

**- Avait-elle des raisons de l'être au moins ? **L'interrogea-t-elle non sans sourire largement.  
**- Je dirais que oui...**

Elle se tourna alors complètement, unissant sa bouche à la sienne. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de lui faire une déclaration, à sa manière, en lui révélant que Mindy avait de quoi se faire du soucis quant à elle.

Finalement, un hélicoptère surveillant les alentours finit par les repérer une heure plus tard, heureusement une fois ces derniers déjà rhabillés. On les hélitreuilla jusqu'à l'appareil, avant de les reconduire sur le territoire. Durant tout le trajet, leurs mains ne se lâchèrent pas, comme une preuve mutuelle que ce qui s'était déroulé sur l'île ne resterait pas uniquement sur l'île. Le donateur fut bien sûr prévenu que ses invités avaient été retrouvés, et n'objecta pas lorsqu'on lui assura qu'ils seraient rapatriés sur Princeton sans même achevé leur traversée en sa compagnie.

A peine arrivés au PPTH vêtus de combinaisons bleues prêtées par les secouristes, Wilson vint aux nouvelles, les escortant alors jusqu'à son bureau afin qu'ils lui racontent en détail leur épopée. Ils furent donc forcés de faire le récit des évènements, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui toucher un mot concernant leurs relations. De temps à autre, ils échangeaient un regard tendre, dans la plus grande discrétion. Puis, au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils se levèrent, se dirigeant vers la porte de l'office.

**- Excusez nous Wilson, mais House et moi sommes épuisés**, dit Cuddy, la main sur la poignée. **Et nous allons avoir besoin chacun d'une bonne douche, et d'enfiler de vrais vêtements.**

L'Oncologue acquiesça, et prit place derrière son bureau. Il ouvrit son ordinateur, prêt à se replonger dans les dossiers de son patient, à présent qu'il avait eu le droit au récit de ses deux amis.

**- Je vous retrouverai à l'heure du déjeuner, **promit le Cancérologue.  
**- A plus tard Wilson**, fit-elle.  
**- Y a intérêt à ce que tu payes Jimmy, parce que nous, on était sur une île déserte hein ! **Rappela House.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'éclipsèrent, rejoignant aussi vite que possible la salle de bain privative de Cuddy où ils s'enfermèrent après s'être assurés que personne ne les avait vu pénétrer ensemble dans le bureau. Là, il lança la canne qu'on lui avait prêté en attendant qu'il en rachète une contre le mur, et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, dévorant passionnément ses lèvres. D'un habile geste de la main, elle fit couler l'eau du bain, conservant ses lèvres scellées aux siennes pendant que la baignoire se remplissait. Une fois chose faite, ils se glissèrent dans le liquide chaud, la Doyenne prenant place entre les jambes de son employé qui referma ses bras autour d'elle tandis qu'elle laissa glisser sa tête sur son épaule.

**- La prochaine fois qu'on croisera Mindy, je lui ferai payer son geste**, assura-t-elle alors.  
**- Il suffit que tu m'embrasses comme ça devant elle, et crois-moi, elle ne reviendra plus à la charge**, assura-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, riant gaiement. Au final, cette expérience n'avait pas été si mauvaise que ça, car elle lui avait permis un réel rapprochement avec son Néphrologue. Certes, se retrouver naufragés sur une île déserte n'était pas la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, mais son tout nouveau couple avec House en valait la peine. Et elle ne regrettait en rien ce qui s'était déroulé sur la plage, ou leur situation actuelle, bien au contraire. Elle l'aimait, et il n'était plus question de se prouver le contraire. Surtout maintenant qu'elle était parfaitement consciente que ses sentiments à son égard étaient réciproques. Il n'était plus seulement son collègue, son employé, son emmerdeur professionnel, mais aussi son petit-ami...

_The End._


End file.
